


A Certain Way

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 4, Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 04, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck shows up to Eddie's late one night, and the two of them have an important talk.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 395





	A Certain Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Set sometime in the future after episode 4. There's a reference to a conversation in the episode, so spoilers there.

It's nearing midnight when Eddie hears a car pull into the drive. A few minutes later, a key turns in the lock, and the door opens and closes quietly. If Eddie weren't already listening so intently, he would have missed it. 

But he is listening. He's spent too many years living in a constant state of alertness. It's not the easiest thing to shake. Not that he needs to worry about who's coming into his house so late. He knows exactly who it is.

He pads down the hall, making sure Christopher’s door is closed as he goes. He finds Buck sitting on the couch. He watches him for a moment, taking him in. He's not as tense as he has been the past few weeks. So whatever brought him here in the middle of the night can't be too bad. But Eddie still worries. 

"Are you going to stand there lurking in the shadows all night?" Buck asks, breaking Eddie from his thoughts. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, even as he pushes off the wall and walks over to the couch, taking a seat next to Buck. "Hardly lurking, since this is my house."

Buck winces, "Right. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Buck," Eddie tells him. "You're always welcome here."

Buck nods, "You probably weren't expecting nightly visits when you gave me the key."

Eddie has used the excuse that he wanted Buck to have it for the times he watched Christopher. It had been partly true, but not all of it. Maybe now's the time to let Buck know the full reason. "I just wanted you to know you always have someplace you can go if you need to. A place you can feel safe. No matter what time that is. You'll always have a place here, Buck."

"Yeah?"

Eddie smiles and gently knocks his shoulder against Buck's. "Of course."

"Hey, remember what you said about how if I feel a certain way, I have the right to say so?" Buck asks, and Eddie nods. "Does that apply to other people in my life? Like if you make me feel a certain way, would it be okay to tell you?"

Eddie frowns, an uncomfortable knot of anxiety forming in his gut. Has he done something, hurt Buck in some way, and not realized it? "Of course. But… Buck, I'm sorry if I've been bad to you, or insensitive, or a negligent friend. I never meant to make you feel…"

"No," Buck says, cutting him off. "Not like... that. You never make me feel like that. That's kind of the point."

Now Eddie's even more confused. "Then what is it?"

"You said you wanted me to feel safe here," Buck says. "I do. I always feel safe with you. And I… before our talk, I'd been talking to Dr. Copeland about how I'm not always open about my true feelings. Especially when it comes to you."

Eddie's feeling nervous now, but for a whole different reason. Under that, there's a swirl of hope bubbling in his chest."What are you saying, Buck?"

Buck takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and meets Eddie's gaze. "I love you."

It's amazing how three words, so simple, can send his whole world spinning. But only for a moment, because if Eddie is sure of anything, it's how much he loves the man in front of him. Sure, he's not always the best at talking about his feelings. But he's working on it. If anyone deserves to hear how loved they are, it's Evan Buckley.

"I love you too."

"No," Buck says, shaking his head with a smile. "I mean, I'm in love with you."

Leave it to Buck to think Eddie hadn't caught on. That Eddie hasn't been waiting for this moment for years, replaying all the possible ways it could go in his head. Still, none will ever come close to this one. 

"I know." Eddie reaches out, his hand finding Buck's shoulder easily. It's a familiar gesture. Something he's done so many times before. But this time, he doesn't stop there. He lets his fingers brush across the skin of Buck's throat in a way he's always denied himself. But not this time. There's too much on the line now. And he needs Buck to see, to never doubt how Eddie feels. "I love you." Eddie can feel the slight uptick in Buck's pulse beneath his fingers and smiles. "I'm in love with you, Buck. Is that clear enough, or do I need to…"

Eddie doesn't get to finish this thought. The next moment Buck's hands are on his cheeks, and Buck's lips are finding his in the dimly lit room. Eddie's free hand moves behind his back and draws him in against him, needing him closer. 

Buck is smiling against his lips, and soon Eddie is joining him. He pulls back to see that beautiful smile directed at him. 

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Buck whispers.

Eddie smiles and squeezes his hip, "Feels pretty real to me."

"Oh good," Buck laughs. "I would have been so disappointed if I had to wake up from this."

Eddie gets it. He's had more than his share of dreams involving Buck. It's always left him feeling empty waking up alone. But now…

"Do you want to stay?" Buck raises an eyebrow, and Eddie chuckles. "To sleep. It's late. You shouldn't be driving home. And…"

"What?"

"It would be nice to wake up with you here," Eddie says. "I know Christopher would be thrilled."

Buck tilts his head as if he's considering his answer. But Eddie knows he's already made up his mind. He grins and presses a lingering kiss to Eddie's lips. "I'm here as long as you want me."

Eddie's heart clenches. Even now, Buck is still having doubts. "I'll always want you here. Never doubt that."

Buck will, Eddie has no doubt. There's still a lot they both need to work through. But they don't have to do it alone. Not anymore. Not as long as they're together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
